I Call Them Harleys
by Ganja Naraku
Summary: A jester died today. And nobody cares.


**Another random One-shot.**

xxx

A jester died today.

And no one cares.

No one but me.

xxx

I'm the one who found you in that warehouse, you know. The thick and rancid scent of bodily fluids and rot congealing into an odor that was almost liquid filled my nose. And yet under it I could smell the scent that was so uniquely you. You were bound hand and foot to a cot soaked through with bodily fluids. Always thin and lithe, you were now emaciated, any muscle tone you'd once had wasted away. I could only imagine you'd been bound in this position for the entire time since I'd seen you last, judging by the open, weeping bed sores and contorted muscles on your frame.

_Why?_

An untreated cut on the side of your face was heavily infected and looked as though it had been eaten away by…insects, maybe rodents, I couldn't tell. I could see the marks of injection on your arms and neck though I couldn't hope to guess what kind of things he had pumped into you. Your skin, once a healthy smooth and oh so beautiful cream, was now as sallow and yellow as a wilting sunflower. Your eyes were sunken, dry and so bloodshot as to be entirely red.

_Why did you do it?_

I remember kneeling to your broken from, my emerald hand shaking as it brushed the few locks of golden hair that he hadn't cut from your scalp. I remember how almost as soon as I touched you your eyes snapped open and you grunted and screamed. I tried in vain to calm you, to bring you rest as tears of cyanide streaked down my cheeks. You grunted more franticly as your wild eyes locked with mine. So looked so scared and at last I discovered why you would not speak.

He had cut the tongue from your mouth.

_Why wouldn't you listen?_

I gave you the only mercy I could. My lethal kiss stealing your life and freeing you from this world's torment once and for all. I stayed with you as your body was pushed into eternal sleep, I watched as your tight, frantic breathing slowed. I listened as your heart began to falter in its primal beat. I watched your face as your blackened eyelids slipped closed to know the peace you could never find in life.

And then I wept.

I wept for a girl who could have been so much more. I wept for a woman so fragile and innocent that she could not break away from the madman who held her mind. I wept for a world that would nevermore know your lopsided grin; a world that would nevermore see the bounce in your step as you met each day with a smile even through your tears and busted face. I wept as I took your broken form from that place, cradling your head in my mint colored hands.

_Oh, you stupid, stupid girl._

I was not supposed to care and yet you always came to me. It was always _I_ who was the one mending your wounds. Always was I the one who would set your broken bones and heal the scars. I was the one who held you through your tears as you told me your latest tale. I was the one who stood with arms wide open, every ready to catch you when he tossed you aside as easily as he would a broken toy. For to him that was all you were. A toy. A joke. Something to laugh at and treat as he saw fit because he knew you would _always_ come back to him.

Why wouldn't you let me protect you? Had you only asked I'd have taken you far, far away from this place, where no one would ever find us. Why did you always insist on returning to him, knowing what he would someday do? Knowing full well he would shatter you into a million tiny pieces laughing all the way. Why didn't you stay with me? I'd have cared for you as I would for any of my beloved plants. I'd have cared and tended to your every need and nurtured you into the flower that you could-no, that you _should_ have been.

You did not deserve to meet your end like this. Not alone, frightened and in pain. You deserved to know peace and love, to know that someone out there loved you. Not the twisted mockery that he gave you, a love that was pure and strong, a love that would not yield even to his madness. The love of one who would die willingly, joyfully, if only for your well-being. You deserved my love and so much more. You could not hear the plants as I could, and I was so far beyond being mere human.

But then so were you.

I laid you to rest among a special garden. I had intended it for my favorite magnolia, but your memory is far more important. My pets could bury you in an instant, for their roots run deep into the soil, but I reject their offer. An old shovel, coated with dust and covered in rust pierced the ground and in time I crafted you a grave exactly six feet deep. I would cut no corners. Vines and leaves cradled you with the greatest of care as I brought you to your final resting place. Every single flower within my greenhouse lowered itself in mourning as you were buried.

Now as I sit, I look out upon your special garden. Lined with flowers grown just for you. Acacia, for the friendship we shared. Anemones, for your forsaken love. Buttercup, for your childish antics. Crocus, for your wild laughter. Freesia, for your innocence exploited. Iris, for the warmth of your affection. And of course a single special flower; grown with painstaking care, every inch handmade just for you. Tis, a rose of red and white with a stem as black as night.

I call them Harleys.

xxx

A jester died far too soon.

And no one cares.

But they will soon enough.

A smile most cruel crosses my toxic lips as I finger the flower's petals.

The door to my greenhouse opens and I see a repugnant purple enter my domain.

We'll have our vengeance soon my love.

And I swear upon your garden that you'll have the last laugh.

xxx

**I had wanted this to be a nice little lemon related to MDK's "Venus" from Deviantart. As you can see it didn't quite turn out as I'd hoped.**

**Ah well. Did you enjoy it? Review won't you? And if you're curious why not check out the pic that inspired the fic. **


End file.
